Moral Gaps
by Kryptonian-Suckerpunch
Summary: He didn't need to know anything more about her besides the fact that she was a thief. She didn't need to know anything more about him besides the fact that he was a goodie-two-shoes. They didn't need to know anything else, but they're about to know a whole lot.
1. Confrontation

She was a petty thief and he was one of the most respected Jellicles. He was known for his leadership, she was known for her notoriety. He kept all the cats in order, while she disregarded all rules with a swish of her tail. There was a huge moral gap between the two cats, and everyone knew it. After all, Rumpleteazer's less-than-kind impersonation of Munkustrap could crack up all the criminal cats, and any mention of the latter cat's name would earn a disapproving scoff from Munku. Anytime they were around each other, biting remarks and eye rolls practically radiated off them.

This accidental meeting was no different.

"For a thief, you're not very quiet" Munkustrap's voice was nothing less than smug.

Her retort was quick as always. "Shouldn't you be inscribing rules on a golden plaque or something?"

"Rules are needed for a functional society. Unlike you"

"Oh gee, that was a harsh one" Rumpleteazer feigned being hurt by the remark before rolling her eyes. "How long did it take you to come up with that one?"

Munkustrap rose from his spot and walked towards her, swatting at the large back thrown over her shoulder. Rumpleteazer quickly pulled it closer to herself.

"What's in the bag?" Munku asked, though the answer was already sitting in his head. What else could it be? The only thing that surprised him was the absence of her twin, Mungojerrie. They were the Bonnie and Clyde of Jellicle cats,always together and constantly causing mischief and breaking rules. They were never apart, following each other around as if separating would be fatal to the tabbies. Munku found it pathetic, knowing that they probably were the only friends the other had.

"None of your business!" Rumpleteazer shouted, holding the bag closely to her chest. "Ain't anyone ever tell ya not to go snooping in other people's stuff?"

"Shouldn't you be asking yourself that?" Munku replied, raising an eyebrow at her. "Isn't that all you do? Stealing things that belong to others?" There was pride in his voice, a smug expression on his face. Munku was humble, but it wasn't rocket science to know that he was above her morally. Everyone looked up to him, and he valued the leadership he had. It was his job to keep everything in line, one day taking Old Deuteronomy's place. Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer, though, were the two cats that always threw his rules to the wind. Always causing trouble, always making a big fuss just to mess up the order Munku so dutifully worked at. There was pride in knocking the tabby down a peg, giving her a piece of his mind that she, in his opinion, needed to hear.

"Oh, like you've never done a single bad thing" Rumpleteazer scoffed, turning away from him. "Don't you get tired of being such a good-two-shoes?" She turned her head and gave him a teasing smirk. The mere sight of it irritated Munku, his black eyes glaring at her. She was unphased, but obviously pleased with how she got under his skin.

"Come on Munky," Her voice was mockingly high-pitched. "Why don't ya live a little?" She wiggled her behind a bit in sync with her words, giving him another grin.

"Shut up!" Munku snapped, not having the amount of control in his voice and tone as he would have liked. "I don't need your idea of 'living'," He took a deep breath, leveling his tone with calmness. "Nobody needs your idea of living besides you and your good-for-nothing brother"

This was what made Rumpleteazer angry. Munku could say any insult he wanted, call her any names he pleased, and Rumple wouldn't care in the slightest. The one thing she would not tolerate, though, was speaking of an ill manner of her brother right in front of her.

"You listen to me you royal pain!" Rumpleteazer exclaimed, swinging a paw at Munku. Munku ducked before the paw made contact with him, but he could still feel the anger behind the swat. "Say whatever you want, but you leave my brother out of it!" Her voice was shrill as she yelled at him, eyes fiercely fixated on him as she wildly swung her arms around. "Get off your high horse and quit hacking on him, alright?"

Munku was surprised by this, to say the least. They were having a mild mannered, irritating spat before he made one comment regarding Mungo, and she blew up like a bomb. There was a part of him that felt bad about the comment, but he pushed it away. She was a criminal, a thief, and a burglar; why should he feel bad for merely pointing out the aggravating behavior of her brother? While one part felt bad, the other felt scared. Though there was no history of assault on her criminal resume, he still found himself frightened as she yelled and glared at him. Though the comment was stating the truth, it definitely crossed a line to Rumple.

"Doing the right thing doesn't mean I'm on a high horse," Munku retorted, though he couldn't find it in him to look into those fierce eyes. He could practically feel anger radiating off her, and he wondered when his comments would push her over the edge, and what would happen if that occurred. "It means I have morals"

Rumple shook her head, scowling at him. She was normally upbeat and cheeky, so the sight of her scowling and frowning was an odd one (which made it all the more frightening yet satisfying). "I've got morals too, ya know" Rumple replied, earning an immediate scoff from Munku.

"Morals? You?" He waved a dismissive hand at her and laughed. The idea was crazy. "Your occupation is thievery. Your only attribute to society is missing items, and you're trying to tell me you have morals?"

Rumple glared at him, not as angrily as before, but a glare nonetheless. "You don't know anything about me" She replied, her tone snippy. Her face was expressionless and no matter how hard he looked, he couldn't find a single emotion on her orange and white face. He would usually find her 'take nothing serious' attitude irritating and he would grow tired of her goofy disposition, so this expressionless face was unnerving.

"I know enough" Munku started walking a circle around her, surveying her up and down. Rumpleteazer tried to keep her expression clear, but self-consciousness grew as he stared.

"I know that you steal. I know that your bag is probably filled with stolen items. I know that you don't care about anything besides your own personal gain," Munku listed, watching her as he spoke. She kept the sack tightly to her chest, and her body language was starting to give off signs that she was feeling vulnerable. Her shoulders slumped forward slightly as if she was collapsing in on herself.

"I know you and your brother have no friends besides each other." Munku continued.

"What did I say about talking about my brother?" She growled, but Munku ignored her.

"I know that you and your brother cause mischief for fun."

"Knock it off!"

She was protesting, her voice louder with each word. He didn't care, because it was becoming a game. Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer made a game out of causing annoyance, so where was the harm in doing the same to her?

"I know that rumors fly that your brother works with Macavity-"

"I told you to shut up about him!" Rumpleteazer screamed in rage. Before he knew it, the bag held so closely to her chest was slamming into his own. The bag hit him hard and sent him tumbling back, crashing onto the pavement with a loud slam.

Sharp pains shot up his behind from where he had landed, but he was otherwise unscathed. It was the bag that made a mess. The contents of the bag sprawled out around him, spilling out onto the dirt. Munku had expected jewels and other precious items, but all he saw was pieces of bread and other stingy food.

"Bread? What do you need bread for?" Munku asked from the ground, picking up a now ruined piece in his paw with confusion. He thought about how protectively she had held the bag to her, as if her whole life depended on its contents. Why was she so invested in pieces of bread?

"Get of the way!" Rumpleteazer snapped, snatching the piece from his paw and pushing him to the side. She held the bag in her hand and frantically dusting the dirt off the food. This action was in vain considering the food was ruined with dirt, but she continued to scramble around.

"They're a mess" Munku reminded her in a simple tone, but she reacted as if he had screamed at her.

"This is all your fault!" She snapped, throwing a dirty bread chunk at his head. "Why can't you just lay off me, alright? You don't know anything about me!"

In the end, she only collected two bread slices that weren't completely ruined by the dirt. The bag was significantly less heavy as she threw it back over her shoulder, shooting Munkustrap a glare that could scare any Jellicle, possibly even Macavity himself.

"I told you to shut up about my brother, and you didn't. Is that in your precious rules? Is that how you do the right thing?" She growled, scathing voice stinging Munku more than anything she could have ever said. She stalked away from him and he let her leave, thinking about all the things he had said.

She did have a point- he had went too far. No matter what her reputation was, thief or saint, he shouldn't have said some of the things he said. He felt like a jerk, and he knew there would be no way of feeling any better than to apologize to her.

He had no choice but to follow in the direction she had went, hoping to catch up.


	2. Injured

(Author's note:

I was recently asked on what headcanons for Cats that I am using in this story, so I figured I should make an author's note and explain to you guys:

-Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer are twins. Sorry you guys, I don't ship them, and I believe that they are related. They are nearly identical, after all.

-Munkustrap is Old D's son. This doesn't need much explaining, really.

-Mungojerrie might be involved with Macavity. This isn't exactly a headcanon considering it was mentioned in 'Macavity the Mystery Cat', but I figured I should list it here.

Any other questions? Feel free to message me and ask!)

Munkustrap had been walking for a very long time. Rumpleteazer's need for quick getaways put her at an obvious advantage when it came to speed, and Munku was definitely envying her for it. His paws hurt, legs ached, and all he wanted to do was sit down. The more he walked, the worse he felt. This was stupid, he thought. What was the point in attempting to follow her when he could just go home and find her tomorrow? She was always hanging around the courtyard and sitting around the totaled cars with er brother and the other cats. Still, he had come all this way now, and he didn't want to waste the effort.

Still, the temptation to give up was strong. He came close to giving up when he heard her voice. It was quiet and muffled, almost impossible to hear, but he had heard it nonetheless. Munku stopped, hushing his own breath and listening for the sound of her voice again.

"Sorry I took so long" he heard, louder this time. He paused for a moment before setting off faster in the direction he heard her words. She spoke a bit more as he ran, and each time was louder than the last. It was almost clear as day when he had reached the mess of scrap.

There were many scrap piles in the junkyard the Jellicles inhabited, but he had never seen this one. With all the walking he had done, Munku figured he was at the outskirts of the junkyard; the outer parts nobody went to. Judging by the sound of her voice, apparently someone _did _go here.

Munku observed the pile in astonishment. No way could anyone live here. The pile was a mass of junk and metal. At the start of the pile was a random assortment of furniture: sofas, armchairs, and other raggedy items. Piles and piles of different things, magazines, old books, even a rusty refrigerator or two. Some piles went all the way up to Munku's waist. The item that grabbed the most attention though, was the truck in the middle. The head of a truck stood amongst the junk, its rusted and dented nature blending in to its surroundings. The windows of the truck were covered from the inside with blankets, so looking inside proved to be unhelpful. Next to the rusty door was the bag Rumpleteazer had been holding earlier.

Before he could think of what to do next, the door opened and Rumpleteazer came out. She didn't look angry, but she also didn't seem as happy and giddy as she usually did. The look on her face was of pure concern, maybe even some fear thrown into the mix. Nobody really though Mungo and Rumple cared about anything besides their earnings from their thievery.

It was when she bent down to swipe up the bag that she noticed him. She had swiped the bag up from the ground when she did a double take, her head snapping in his direction.

"I didn't think cats like you came to places like this," Rumpleteazer spoke in a quiet tone, not looking him in the eye. The bag, now swung over her shoulder, was noticeably empty. Whatever she was doing in the truck, it involved the messy, stolen bread. "Afraid your paws will get too dirty?"

Munku ignored her remark, knowing she was only doing it to drive him away from whatever was going on here. The whole situation struck him as suspicious; the outskirts of the junk yard, the stolen bread, the covered truck, and the oddness of her behavior. Whatever was going on, it was something sketchy. Munku tried not to pay much attention to it, but it kept raising red flags to him. There was a rumor around that Mungojerrie, her equally ridiculous twin, worked for Macavity. Could it be possible that she too worked for the criminal cat? Could their goofy personalities be covers for whatever malice filled heart it took to work for Macavity?

Munku must've been making a face, because Rumpleteazer gave him an odd look. "What's the matter? Fancy pants can't talk?"

"I just want to know what's in that truck" Munku replied, leveling his voice the best he could. If she was up to something, he didn't want to pose a threat to her and possibly be injured.

Rumpleteazer looked panicked for a moment, which was basically a tell-all to the cat. She pressed her back against the truck door, tightly pressing her frame against the window. Being a thief, she was very good at masking her emotions and only showing what she wanted to. The look of panic melted away so quickly that Munkustrap wondered if it was even there in the first place. The emotion was quickly replaced with a smirk, the usual look for the thieving duo.

"Nothing ya should concern yourself with" She replied, sarcasm piled heavily over her words. Despite the tone, Munku wasn't convinced. No way would she be so protective over a truck that supposedly had nothing of importance in it. She could attempt to act calm as much as she wanted; Munku wasn't buying it. Her actions only made him more suspicious. After all, he had to look out for the protection and good of all the cats. For all he knew, there could be something completely dangerous in that truck. He had to trust his instincts not just for himself, but for the good of the Jellicle species.

Munku raised an eyebrow at her and looked for a fault in her seemingly calm expression. She didn't budge. She was frustratingly calm, and Munku started to doubt whether there was anything special about the truck at all. All doubts aside, he knew he had to stick to his instincts. Facts were on his side, anyways. Nobody came to this part of the junkyard, so this would be the best place to hide anything. She was hiding something, and he knew it.

"What?" Rumpleteazer snapped, waving a paw in front of his face. "What do you want? I've got better things to do than to stand around here" She told him, sneering at him.

"What are you doing in this part of the junkyard?" He asked, voice strong. She wasn't going to frighten him again, like she had done earlier. He was determined to find out what she was up to, and not much was able to get through Munkustrap and his goals.

"I could ask you the same thing, you know" She replied, but Munku was determined not to let her sarcasm distract him. Being snarky and sarcastic was merely a game that she liked to play, guiding anyone away from her true, devious intentions. He was smart enough to know what she was doing, and not to let it get the better of him.

"Well I am asking you. I am only here because I followed you"

Rumpleteazer made a face.

"Followed me?" She exclaimed, rolling her eyes. "Gee, that's not creepy at all"

"What's creepy is the fact that you're here. In the part of the junkyard where rarely anyone goes"

Rumpleteazer didn't reply. In fact, that look of panic struck back on her face for a moment. Like before, it was gone as soon as it came, replaced with a scowl.

"I told you to leave me alone! Now I don't know what you're getting at-"

Munku cut her off.

"What I'm saying is that I find your presence here to be suspicious and unsettling"

A look of anger came onto her face, and it remained there.

"I'm unsettling? You followed me here! I don't know why you're so hung up on me, but it's pathetic"

Munku let out a laugh. "Me? Hung up on you? Please"

Rumpleteazer looked insulted. She pointed a finger at him and scowled.

"Like I'd want to be with anyone like you!"

Munku groaned, rubbing his temples with his paws.

"I couldn't care less, honestly"

"Whatever," Rumpleteazer grumbled, stepping away from him and snatching the empty bag off the ground. "You're impossible. I'm not wasting any more time with you"

Munku saw his opportunity and took it. She was out of the way, and the door to the truck was unprotected and right in front of him.

Jumping forward, Munku wrapped his paw around the truck handle and gave a large pull. The door was rusty and heavy, so he yanked on it a bit more.

"What are you doing?" Rumpleteazer yelled from behind him. Munku ignored her and gave the door one more large pull.

"Get away from there!" She yelled at him, but he ignored her again. The door swung open in front of him despite her pleads.

The sight inside the truck was much different than he thought. It wasn't something dangerous or something sketchy.

It was Mungojerrie.

Munku barely recognized the tabby. He was asleep in the cab of the truck, curled up on the tattered seat. His coat was mangy and matted with dirt and blood, as well as his face. His left eye was purple and swollen shut in a painful looking twist. His paws were scratched and his claws were uneven and jagged as if they were chopped by a blind butcher. His right leg was twisted at a sickening, unnatural angle. He was beaten to all hell, and the only indication of life was the slight rise and fall of his chest as he slept. The sight of the beaten form made Munku's stomach flip.

How long had he been in this condition? Now that he thought about it, Munku hadn't seen Mungojerrie in quite awhile. It was odd to think of Rumpleteazer without her twin at her side.

Munku turned to Rumpleteazer with an astonished expression, but her expression was worse. Her jaw was clenched, but her eyes were wet with tears.

"What happened to him?" Munku asked, pointing to the mess of a cat in the truck.

"Forget it" Rumpleteazer replied. Her voice was shaking, as well as her paws at her side.

"I will not! He's injured and-"

Rumpleteazer interrupted him.

"You wouldn't get it. I can take care of him, so leave!"

Munkustrap could barely believe what he was hearing.

"He needs medical attention!"  
"He needs _me_!" She snapped, voice rising to a yell.

Munku heard stirring and some whimpers. He turned back to the truck and saw that Mungojerrie was awakening. The process of him moving looked to cause the tabby extreme pain. His eyes, barely open, filled with tears.

Rumpleteazer pushed past Munku and climbed into the truck, positioning herself so Mungojerrie's beaten body was against her's. She stroked his hair and fiddled with his ears. Her touch was gentle on her brother's body, knowing that every touch hurt him.

Mungojerrie was trying to move, but each slight movement jolted a whimper or wince from the cat.

"Let me help-" Munkustrap leaned forward, into the truck, but was interrupted by a yowl of pain. He was startled before realizing he was leaning on Mungojerrie's broken leg.

"Get away from him!" Rumpleteazer screeched, and Munku obeyed without a second thought. Rumpleteazer gave him an evil look before placing a paw on her brother's bloody mouth, muffling his screams of pain.

Munkustrap shut the truck door and left them to themselves, walking away from the area. Mungojerrie's screams continued, getting quieter and quieter as Munku got farther away.


End file.
